


Topping Shenanigans

by Snowy_Rain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Humor, Banter, Bottom Voldemort (Harry Potter), Chains, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Teacher/Student Roleplay, M/M, Smut, There is no angst in this, To my surprise, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Rain/pseuds/Snowy_Rain
Summary: Harry wants to try topping. Voldemort goes along with it -- with regrets on the side.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Topping Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zenbujin for beta-ing this! She helped me with a bit with editing and now this is much better :blob_sweat:

“Are you ready?”

Voldemort doesn’t respond. He doesn’t _need to_ \-- Harry can see it in his murderous eyes just how he feels. His lover doesn’t like anyone questioning his decisions, even if it is for his own good. It’s a failing of his, but Harry loves him regardless.

They are in their chambers, but the walls are painted in illusion magic, the formerly blue color resembling cold, damp stones. Harry had wanted to try a new decor to get in the mood of this evening. Voldemort had made fun of him. Harry had been tempted to lock him out of the bedroom.

“The fact that you have me in chains,” Voldemort speaks, “means _nothing_. You might be on top today, but I’m still in control.”

“Well, it’s good that you aren’t nervous.”

“Why would I be?” he asks him, moving his arms stretched taut above his head and shaking the iron chains. “You’re going to fuck me. Do you think I’m intimidated by your cock? I’m not. It’s puny.”

“Gee, thanks.” Harry rolls his eyes as he chants the lubrication charm, coating Voldemort’s entrance in slick. His lover hisses in discomfort. “You okay?”

“I’ll be better once you get on with it.”

Harry holds his tongue because if they start another banter, it will go on until dawn and they won’t get anything done. He sets his wand on the bedside table and crawls on his hands and knees towards Voldemort’s open crotch, jutting his ass up provocatively.

Voldemort laughs at him. “Did you change your mind? We can still go with the routine.”

“I don’t have to _posture_ to top someone. Unlike you.”

“That ass says otherwise,” Voldemort purrs as Harry settles onto his chest, cocks brushing each other as he slides up and kisses Voldemort’s neck wetly. “Mmm. Charming. You’ve been studying, Mr Potter.”

Harry snorts, hiding his face under Voldemort’s chin as he shakes with suppressed laughter. 

“Did I amuse you?”

“Professor,” Harry wheezes. _“Professor Riddle._ Are you going to give me full marks?”

Voldemort thrusts his crotch against Harry and leers as Harry moans. “If you perform well.”

“I’ll blow your mind.”

“I doubt that, but _do_ try.”

“You’re gonna regret that,” Harry tells him, but of course, Voldemort doesn’t take him seriously. “I swear. I know a lot about topping.”

“Reading pornography doesn’t equal experience, Harry.”

“Of all times,” Harry grumbles, slicking his hands up and massaging Voldemort’s prick, wiping it shiny and swollen. “I thought you _loved_ books.”

“A love of texts doesn’t equal total dependency on them either. Rub the head more -- _yes,_ like that.”

“You know, this feels less like _me topping_ and more like _me being your servant.”_

“To be frank, Harry, you walked into this with both eyes wide open. Now, be quiet and service me.”

_Be quiet and service me,_ Harry mimes with his lips, craning his neck and kissing Voldemort long and hard until his toes curl and his thoughts derail. He moves rapidly so that his Dark Lord has no time to think and control himself, the man bucking into the grip of his hand and chasing his lips with his own.

“Hurry _up,”_ the Lord breathes, giving him an open-mouthed kiss, slumping back into the hold of the chains. “I need you.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

“I’m a Dark Lord. I don’t care about virtues.”

“Oh, but you are my _lover,”_ Harry says as he pecks his chin. Voldemort’s mouth curls into a subtle smile. “Virtue is the first step of love, after all.”

“I suppose,” Voldemort hums, capturing his torso with his legs. “Now, _inside.”_

Lord Voldemort’s body is tall and pale like snow, his limbs elongated and his fingers long and graceful. He has a bit of hair that has been growing since a few months ago. His ribs stick out a bit too, but for all his monstrous features, Harry can’t help but look at him and think, _gorgeous._

In contrast, Harry is at least a head shorter and looks ordinary. His hair is dark, thick, and plentiful. He isn’t particularly tanned, but next to Voldemort he looks like he spent way too long cooking in an oven. Like this, with Harry stretched on top of his lover’s half-leaning form, the top of his head comes up to Voldemort’s nose.

“What are you thinking?” he asks Harry, grunting as he prepares him with his fingers.

Harry pauses. “You.”

“Of course you are. Elaborate.”

“Us,” Harry says, fucking Voldemort’s hole with his fingers, the lubrication dripping down his knuckles. “You’re beautiful. I can’t believe we fit together.”

Voldemort stares at him incredulously. “Are you being romantic while fingering my _asshole?”_

“...Well, if you’re gonna be like that, I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Don’t.” The thighs tighten around his waist. “Go on then. What other sappy things were you thinking about?”

“You are--” Harry stops himself, yet is unable to hold in a lovestruck grin. Voldemort frowns at him.

“I’m _what.”_

“Endearing,” Harry settles on. “Or what was it you called me? _Charming._ That. You are that.”

“Eloquent,” Voldemort comments, then groans in pleasure as Harry finally sinks into his wet, tight heat. “I was told you would _blow my mind._ I’m still waiting for it.”

“What was it I told you before?” Harry pretends to ponder, answering himself, _“Patience is a virtue._ That.”

“Smart-ass.”

“Smart- _dick,_ now,” Harry says and smiles with his teeth showing as Voldemort scowls at him. “Okay, getting on with it.”

“Please do. This is embarrassing.”

After some minutes of gently humping Voldemort’s ass, Harry pistons in and out until Voldemort starts gasping above his ear non-stop, eyes tightly closed and breathing shallow and fast.

“Close?”

_“Yes._ Keep going.”

He groans into Voldemort’s collarbone, biting the bone as the man’s body is finally wrecked with shudders, spilling into Harry’s hand as Harry empties himself into his hole.

“Release me.”

“You’re no fun,” Harry pouts but obeys him, unlocking the handcuffs and rubbing his lover’s wrists gently, kissing the insides. “Does it hurt?”

“Not too much, certainly nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure.”

“Still.”

“Harry,” Voldemort says. “I’m alright. Now kiss me.”

Harry laughs as he lunges into Voldemort’s embrace, snuggling in the soft bed until they both drift off into quiet snores.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I gift this to the entire Bottom Voldemort community


End file.
